interlinguafandomcom-20200215-history
John
English Etymology From (variant of ), from New Testament Greek , contraction from יוֹחָנָן , meaning "God is gracious". Pronunciation * , * , * Alternative spellings * Jon male given name only Proper noun # very popular since the Middle Ages. # Two persons of great importance to early Christianity: John the Baptist and John the Apostle, identified with John the Evangelist. # The Gospel of St. John, a book of the New Testament of the Bible. Traditionally the fourth of the four gospels. # One of the books in the New Testament of the Bible, the epistles of John (1 John, 2 John and 3 John). # Used frequently to form an idea personified John Bull, John Barleycorn (see derivations below). # A name used to address a man whose actual name is not known: John Doe. Quotations * : :: There was a man sent from God, whose name was John. * 1852 D. H. Jacques, A Chapter on Names, The Knickerbocker, or, New-York Monthly Magazine, Volume XL, August 1852, page 114: *: John is a most excellent name, and Smith is a surname which is worthy of respect and honor, but wo to the man on whom they are conjoined! For John Smith to aspire to senatorial dignities or to the laurel of a poet is simply ridiculous. Who is John Smith? He is lost in the multitude of John Smiths, and individual fame is impossible. * 1920 John Collings Squire: Life and Letters: Essays. Hodder & Stoughton 1920. pages 233-235("Initials"): *: The name I refer to is John. It has been borne by many illustrious men and an innumerable multitude of the obscure. - - - It is as fixed as the English landscape and the procession of seasons. It never becomes wearisome or tarnished. Nothing affects it; nothing can bring it into contempt; it stands like a rock amid the turbulent waves of human history, as fine and noble a thing now as it was when it first took shape on human lips. It is a name to live up to; but if one who bears it sinks into disrepute it falls not with him, but rather stays in the firmament above him, shining down upon him like a reproachful star. See also * feminine forms:Jane,Jean, Joan, Joanna, Joanne * pet forms:Johnnie, Johnny, Jack, Hank Related English names * Euan * Evan * Ewan * Ian, Iain (Scottish) * Ivan * Sean (Irish) * Shane * Shaun Synonyms name used to address a man whose actual name is not known * sir * boy , bro , gov or guv , guvnor , Mac , man , mate , mister, son Translations * Albanian: Gjon * Arabic: , * Aragonese: Chuan * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܝܘܚܢܢ (Yōħanān) *: Hebrew: יוחנן (Yōħanān) * Armenian: ** Old Armenian: * Aromanian: Ioannis * Asturian: Xuan * Azeri: İoann/ * Basque: Ion, Joan, Manes (Manex) * Belarusian: , , , * Bosnian: , * Breton: Yann * Bulgarian: , , * Catalan: Joan * Chinese: *: Mandarin: , * Cornish: Jowann * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: , * Dutch: , , * Esperanto: * Estonian: , * Faroese: Jóhannis, Jóhannes * Filipino: Juan * Finnish: , * French: * Frisian: Jehannes * Friulian: Zuan * Galician: Xoán * German: , * Greek: * Greenlandic: Juaanasi, Juaannasi, Juaansi * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: , , * Irish: , * Italian: * Japanese: * Korean: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Low Saxon: Johan * Macedonian: , * Maltese: Ġwann , Ġwanni , Ġanni , Ġann * Northern Sami: , * Norwegian: , * Occitan: Joan * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Romanian: Ioan, Ion, Ionel * Russian: , , * Samogitian: Juons * Sardinian: Giuanni * Scottish Gaelic: Iain, Ian, Eòin, Seathan * Serbian: *: Cyrillic: Јован, Иван *: Roman: Jovan, Ivan * Silesian: Jůn * Slovak: Ján * Slovene: , * Sorbian: Jan * Spanish: * Swedish: * Turkish: Yahya,Can * Ukrainian: , * Upper Sorbian: Jan * Walloon: Djihan * Welsh: Ioan, Ieuan, Siôn * West Frisian: Jehannes, * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܝܘܚܢܢ (Yōħanān) *: Hebrew: יוחנן (Yōħanān) * Armenian: ** Old Armenian: * Croatian: * Danish: * Dutch: * Estonian: * Finnish: * French: * German: * Hawaiian: * Icelandic: * Japanese: * Latin: * Lithuanian: * Northern Sami: * Norwegian: * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: * Aramaic: *: Syriac: ܟܪܘܙܘܬܐ ܕܝܘܚܢܢ (Kārōzūtā’ d'Yōħanān) *: Hebrew: כרוזותא דיוחנן (Kārōzūtā’ d'Yōħanān) * Danish: (Evangeliet etter) Johannes; Joh * Dutch: Evangelie naar Johannes; Joh * Estonian: Johannese (evangeelium); Jh * Finnish: Johannes, Evankeliumi Johanneksen mukaan; Joh. * French: (Évangile selon) Jean; Jn * German: (Das Evangelium nach) Johannes; Joh * Icelandic: , , * Japanese: * Latin: * Maltese: L-Evanġelju ta' San Ġwann * Norwegian: (Evangeliet etter) Johannes; Joh * Polish: * Russian: * Spanish: * Swedish: Johannes, Johannesevangeliet; Joh. * Danish: Johannes, Johannesbrev, 1,2,3 Joh * Estonian: Johannese, 1,2,3 Jh * Finnish: Johannes, Johanneksen kirje, 1,2,3 Joh. * French: Jean,1,2,3 Jn * German: Johannes, 1,2,3 Joh * Icelandic: * Japanese: * Macedonian: * Norwegian: Johannes, Johannes' første/andre/tredje brev, 1,2,3 Joh * Polish: * Swedish: Johannes, Johannesbrevet, 1,2,3 Joh. * Croatian: * Dutch: Jan, Dinges * German: * Japanese: * Norwegian: * Swedish: * Arabic: (yūħanna) * Chinese (traditional, simplified) 約翰, 约翰 *: Cantonese (Jyutping): joek3 hon6 *: Mandarin (Pinyin): Yuēhàn *: Min Nan (POJ): Io̍k-hān * Greek: Ίώαννης (Yóannis), Γιάννης (Giánnis) * Vietnamese: Giôn Derived terms * Dear John letter * John Barleycorn * John Bull * John Doe * John Dory * John Q. Public * Johnny Reb * John the Baptist * John Thomas ---- Danish Proper noun John # borrowed from English. ---- Norwegian Proper noun John # borrowed from English. ---- Swedish Proper noun John # borrowed from English in the eighteenth century, quite popular in Sweden. zh-min-nan:John br:John de:John et:John el:John es:John fr:John ko:John is:John it:John ku:John la:John li:John hu:John ja:John no:John oc:John pl:John ru:John simple:John sr:John fi:John sv:John tr:John